A letter
by DreamingALife
Summary: Companion piece to 'Letters'.  Sherlock keeps in touch with John.
1. Chapter 1

****

**For KayMoon24!**

* * *

John,

Mycroft informs me that you have parted ways with Sarah. I won't waste space with insincere condolences. I'm glad – she is far too...normal. As much as you complain about my eccentricities, I know you find normality almost as tedious as I do.

Perhaps you should abandon your job at the surgery? No doubt the situation with Sarah will be awkward for you and, in all honesty, that job never really suited you. You didn't train in medicine so you could hand out useless supposed antidotes to irritating hypochondriacs and whiny toddlers. You are a man of action – you went into the army, after all. There may be an appropriate job available with Scotland Yard. With Anderson around they need all the help they can get. Or perhaps a paramedic? Something that requires you to think on your feet.

Speaking of Anderson, I have heard rumours that Sergeant Sally has finally given up on him. No doubt you are now wondering if an imposter is writing this, as I would never usually indulge in such trivialities as idle gossip. However, I was merely pointing out yet another subject that can be used to rile up Anderson. I am relying on you to do this in my absence.

I am glad you have started to mend your relationship with Harry. Without me around you need someone to check up on you. You really do have a most extraordinary knack for attracting trouble, John. May I suggest that you take her to see the new show opening in the West End? I believe she would appreciate it, and it would go some way to repairing the rift in your relationship.

Yes, John, although I may appear rather useless when it comes to emotions I am remarkably good at making up with people. It is a talent I have been forced to develop over the years.

I hear you have volunteered to help Mrs. Hudson redecorate her flat. Please do get rid of that hideous pink floral wallpaper she has. No one should be exposed to that. Mycroft mentioned that he rather liked it, which is all the reason you need to burn the absurd stuff.

Unfortunately, I am out of time and paper.

Give my regards to Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. I suspect that you will also remember me to Molly. That is not necessary.

Best wishes with the job hunt. And please stop moping. Things are not as bad as they seem.

Yours,

SH


	2. Chapter 2

John,

Good job on the redecorating. I did enjoy the video of you and Mrs. Hudson having a bonfire, using that dreadful wallpaper as fuel. Mycroft was unimpressed. I do hope-

I can't keep talking about such mundane matters when you are in such a state.

IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT, JOHN.

Please try and force that fact through your thick skull.

There was nothing you could have done. It was far too late. You made his last moments comfortable and he died at peace. That is the very best you could have done for him. Stop blaming yourself. You save more than you lose, John, and those you do lose die with a friend by their side.

Please, John. Please believe me. It was not your fault. The job change was an excellent decision.

Now enough sentiment, before I destroy my sociopathic reputation completely.

By the way, what on earth were you playing at when you went to see that show? Although Harry did seem to enjoy the fight with a gang of knife-wielding youths more than the play itself. She is more like you than I thought. However, you really should do something about this habit you have of attracting criminals like a magnet, John. It's quite ridiculous.

Tell Molly that her new potential boyfriend is perfectly normal. Boring, obviously, but not a criminal mastermind which Molly should find comforting.

Oh, and do give Lestrade a hand with the Johnson case. I know you don't see much of the Yarders now but he really is out of his depth on this one. Think back to that case with the moving statue, there are some similarities between the two.

I must go. Take what I said earlier to heart. You made the right choice, John.

I am proud of you.

Oh dear lord. I will sign off before more emotional drivel comes spewing out.

Best wishes to Mrs. Hudson.

Yours,

SH


End file.
